My Fantasy World
by Stories with a term
Summary: I've done a strange thing. I put myself, and others into this story. I'm not that old, or that rude, just in the story I am. It centers around me, a famous pureblood author, and Zero. When I have an accident, I fall into a coma for two years. What happens after that? Rated M for language, a bit of OOC in here. NOT YAOI, thought that's how it starts
1. Chapter 1

As I had actually stated, I said it was my first story. It actually wasn't. I just hadn't realised then how to upload stories. I know now. Hehe. So, please do enjoy. I worked hard. Rated M for language.

My Fantasy Imagination

Part 1

Zero and Kaname Yaoi

_Zero awoke with a jerk. His breath came out ragged and fast. The image of Yuuki was slowly fading. He reached into the air. But he couldn't quite grasp it. He groaned, placing his palm on his face. He looked around, as if he was trying to find her again. It wasn't the Academy. It was his small apartment._

"_Ugh." He groaned. He got up, but felt something grab him and hold him down. He turned. There, in the bed, next to him, was Kaname. He was half asleep, his eyes barely open. Kaname looked blissful like this, vulnerable even. Kaname saw Zero staring down at him with an indescribable amount of affection in his eyes._

"_Mmm. Don't go." Kaname muttered. He was too sleep deprived and bleary eyed to care what he was saying. His pride would hurt later on from this confession, but that was later. He only cared about right now. And right now, Zero was leaving. Zero smiled. Kaname was acting almost childish._

"_I have to go. If I go back to sleep, my dream will return." He whispered, bending down closer to Kaname. Kaname opened his eyes a little more. He took in the image in front of him. Sweat slicked hair, amethyst eyes glistening with terror. His body was also slick with sweat. This was not the first time he'd seen him like this._

"_Yuuki again?" He inquired, propping himself onto one of his arms._

"_Yeah." Zero sighed. She haunted him. Ever since she ran off, with who knows what, he'd had nightmares about her in many dangerous situations._

"_She needs to leave you alone." Kaname replied, sitting up. "It's not going to do you any good if you can't sleep, because you're so scared of her." He mumbled, yawning. It was still too early for the pureblood. He glanced at the clock on the wall, squinting. Six thirty. AM. Way too early, definitely. He turned back to Zero, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. Zero couldn't bare it. He didn't get it. Why Yuuki had left, without finishing her education, without saying goodbye. Even that would have been better then the sticky note she'd left. He wanted to know she was safe. His feelings of love for her had long passed with her out of reach. Replacing those feelings, were the ones he had for Kaname. He glanced at Kaname. His eyes were heavy, sleep deprived. Zero reminded himself to smack him on the back of the head, and tell him about his health. The lovely, shoulder length curls, were mussed and sticking up everywhere. He had a lazy smile on his face, when he spotted Zero peering at him. Kaname really did love that insufferable, pain in the ass bastard. And Zero loved Kaname, that arrogant, self absorbed, well many other things as well, pureblood._

"_I love you." Kaname whispered, leaning across until he was in Zero's face. Zero gave him a scowl._

"_That's not fair. I haven't had my morning kiss yet." Zero complained. Kaname chuckled, perplexed though, by his lover's strange request. He usually kissed Zero, whether he liked it or not. But now, Zero was expecting it. Shows how much you can crave someone. Kaname leaned forward and kissed him, a small peck on the lips. But Zero had other ideas. He held his arm behind Kaname's neck, holding the pureblood in place. Kaname had no choice but to respond to the furious, crazily tempting kiss coming from this lovely ex-human. Tongues touched lightly, then starting wrapping and twisting around each other, like a dance. Zero loved the taste of Kaname. He wanted, craved more._

Ugh. I stop typing. Banging my head on the desk. Damn, damnit. If Zero walked in here, and saw me typing this, that's if he read it, he'd kill me. I roll my chair and look out the hallway. Zero is welcoming in guests. Damn. Another meeting I forgot about and he forgot to remind me about.

"You're a fucking bodyguard and assistant for crying out loud! Remind me when we have guests Zero!" I yell out. He turns sharply. He gives me a sheepish smile and goes back to ushering in the guests. When they are all ushered in, he walks over to my room. He knocks. I asked him to knock, seeing as a couple times he's almost caught me writing disturbing yaoi loves stories. He's smiling, this time in an arrogant way.

"You called?" He asks, smirking at me. I flip the finger at him; his eyes widen and then narrow.

"That's your punishment for not reminding me. Now, go entertain while I change." I say, folding my arms. He snarls at me, and then walks off to entertain. I turn the computer off. Damn. I get up and use the adjoining door to my room. Thank god I had this installed. If I didn't I'd have to walk through them, in my PYJAMAS! I yank open my closet. Hmm. Which one? I choose a simple, knee length pencil skirt, and my frilly white blouse, which is my favorite because: a) I just love it because Zero bought it, and b) It shows a lot of cleavage, which I normally don't like, but love to taunt my male guests with, and make my female guests hate me. I yank them on over my undies. I tie my hair up in a messy bun, adding my frangipani clip- also from Zero. I put on my black high heels. Not too high, I'm tall enough as it is. I put on some light make up and walk out. I quickly smooth my outfit and enter the lounge room. They all turn and the men whistle, the ladies complimenting me. I do a twirl and walk in further, my head spinning a little. I misplace my footing and slip, but a pair of strong arms catches me. Zero.

"'Bout time you did something right." I mutter, standing up. He smiles and bends down, pretending to help me.

"You know you like it." He whispers in my ear. His breath warms my ear, flowing into it too. I feel my face flush, but I calm it down. I straighten up. I turn and whack the back of his head. He bends over again, holding the back of his head.

"And that's for degrading me." I snarl at him. I flash my fangs, just a quick second. He backs off. I turn back to my guests.

"Well, thank you for the show Emma." It's a familiar voice.

"Well, thank god, there's another loony here, to keep me company. Come here Kaname." My other part of my sick fantasies. The one I pair with Zero. But sadly, both are very straight. And hate each other. Kaname stands up, his long brown curls bouncing. He's got very delicate, but surprisingly manly features. He was browsing my computer once, and opened a window I had minimized and read it, he was finished by the time I'd realized what he was reading. It was one of my yaoi's. His face had gone bright red. Thank goodness that one was with made up characters, not him and Zero. I'd apologized, but he brushed me off. He said he strangely liked it, and I should start publishing my stories. He started reading all-except for the ones with him and Zero in it- my stories, yaoi and normal. He got me into a publishing company, two actually. One for my yaoi, another for my normal ones. And well, I loved him for doing that. He reached me, and gave me a hug, squeezing me tightly.

"I read your latest, so did Yuuki. We both loved it." He whispers in my ear, pulling away. I smile warmly.

"Well, greetings aside, let's get to business then shall we?" I say, rubbing my hands together.

The meeting has ended an hour ago, and I'm lying on the couch, exhausted. I kick off my heels.

"You're gonna pay for not letting me know Zero Kiriyuu." I call to him. I hear a bright laugh. He's right. What could I do? An eighteen year old vampire, against a twenty-or so he says- year old vampire. Well, that would only end in disaster. He walks into the room, washing his hands on a towel.

"Hmm. I'd keep those shoes on if I were you. Your feet stink!" He groans, staring at my feet, propped up in the air. I reach for a plastic piece of fruit and throw it at him. He catches it.

"Don't eat it." I say.

"Bah. Why would I? It's plastic." Zero asks, raising an eyebrow. His silver hair is messy, but only I know that. It looks styled, even though it's not. His amethyst eyes are lazy, looking for something to do.

"You're bored." I state. I flick a fake grape in the air; it goes into the wall a little bit, like a bullet.

"Am I that easy to read?" Zero moans. He walks over and grabs the grape. He ditches it at me. "You just wrecked that wall. How am I supposed to explain that?"

"Say we had rough sex and voila!" I giggle. The prospect of Zero saying he had sex with his boss is hilarious. I double over laughing, when I see his face turn red.

"It's not funny." He mutters.

"You're right! It's not funny, it hilarious!" I break into another laugh. But I'm cut off, when Zero lands on top of me, his arms caging me in. His eyes are bright red. And I know what that means.

"Um, right now?" I manage to get out, seeing as my throat was tightening in anticipation. He nods, sharply and brusque. He leans down and licks my bite area. Right between where my neck and shoulder meet. I begin to shiver in anticipation. Then his fangs sink in. I arch up against him, as he presses down on my throat more. I hear the hard and heaving gulping, accompanied by my heavy breathing. My eyes flutter close. I let out a soft moan. I feel his hand move from the couch to the edge of my blouse. He yanks it out of the skirt, and then slides his hand up my blouse. It reaches my bra and I jerk in surprise. My eyes open.

"Z-Zero? Y-you're hurting me!" I choke out, when his hand becomes rough against my breast. It squeezes and massages and tempts me all at the same time. But, as soon as my sentence reaches his ears, he pulls away. Quickly pulling his teeth out and his hand out of my shirt. I know what I look like. Sprawled on the couch, face flushed, shirt rumpled and neck bleeding. It'll heal, seeing as I am a pureblood. Yes, I'm the arrogant, sufferable type Zero hates. He wipes his mouth, his eyes back to the usual amethyst. I hate this, he looks guilty.

"Zero?"

"Why don't you stop me? You know I could kill you!" He yells at me. That sets me off. I pull my fist in the air and throw it at his face. I hit him, though he could deflect me. His head jerks back. I feel my eyes burning. Their red, a bright red. This is the last straw! I pounce forward and trap him.

"You insufferable, arrogant ass of a jerk! I wish you would kill me sometimes so I don't have to suffer that fucking stupid look on your face! You get over it! Since Kaname's not your main blood source anymore, get used to me! Otherwise, for all I care, go turn Level E!" I snap at him. I bite into his neck, in rage. I hungrily and angrily gulp his blood. He tries to shift me, but fails. After some futile moments, he gives in. When he does, I pull back. I get off him and run to my room. I slam the door shut. I throw off my clothes, and get into my bed, in just my undies. I shake, trying to stop my anger from making me run out there and rip out his throat. My tears start to drip and then I'm sobbing. I sob and sob. I imagine warm arms holding me. I close my eyes, with those arms still in my mind. I wake up later; to find the warm arms that I'd imagined had turned cold. I shifted over and found Zero holding me. What is he doing? I place a hand on his cheek. His eyes open slowly. His face falls when he sees me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispers to me. "I just don't think before I act. I'm supposed to protect you, but I can't, even from myself. I just-" I place a finger on his lips.

"It's ok. I know why you do it. You are protecting me, I'm just very sensitive."

"No, you're not. You're strong, powerful, and stubborn at best and the kindest person I've ever met. You're not anything like those other purebloods. And, I know, that I hurt you. Please, trust me in this." I squeeze him to me tightly. I begin to cry.

"H-hey? Are you ok?" He stutters.

"I'm fine. I'm just so happy!" I manage to choke out. It's hit me like a train track. How much he means to me. It's an immeasurable amount, like Kaname said about Zero in my story. I can't measure it.

"Zero?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever, EVER leave me." I whisper. If he did, it'd destroy me. My personal life and my business life. Little does he know, that he's my inspiration for all my stories. The hero is always modeled after him. Little bits of his personality always make their way into my stories. If it's in the way they date, to how they fight, and then to how they love, he's always there. Though the girl changes, his appearance changes as well, but I always feel like I'm writing about him and me. He smiles. His eyes droop and close. I kiss his nose. His sleeping face is so sweet. I slowly get up out of my bed. I walk to the door for my balcony. Zero to the beach. I can stand a few hours of sun, though maybe something cooler and shadier would be better though. Then I hear a rustle. I look to the noise, and see a flash. Wait a second. I lean closer and…

_2 years later_

I scream. Where can I run? I'm swamped by darkness. I'm falling then I land on my head. A young man appears. No, not a man, but an older boy. About twenty? I reach out to him, calling for help. But he just smiles, but it's not friendly, it sadistic and scary. Silver hair begins to float on it's own. Eyes turn bright red, and he bares his fangs. I scream out louder.

I jerk upwards. Where am I? It's bright, too bright. I shield my eyes and hiss. It's blindingly white. The air smells too sterile, too CLEAN. A small clatter sounds outside, then the door that leads into my room, bursts open. It's the silver haired boy from my dream. I shrink back in my bed.

"W-who are y-you?" I whisper. His eyes widen, and then saddened. He gives me a sad smile.

"Kaname!" He calls out. His voice is gravelly, but sweet at the same time. I know him, but I can't place him. Then another face pops into the doorway. Girlishly long hair in curls, and a soft but manly face.

"Who are you?" I ask more confidently this time. His face falls too. Am I saying something wrong? Should I know them?

"My name is Kaname, I am you business partner." The brunette says. Kaname. That name is familiar. So, maybe I did once know him?

"And your best friend." The silver haired male said, nodding.

"Zero, introduce yourself." Kaname says, staring at him, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. I'm Zero. You assistant and most importantly your bodyguard." He says, smiling.

"I have a bodyguard?" I inquire, putting my head to the side. My canine teeth start aching when I see him turn his neck towards Kaname, smiling at him, some sort of secret between the two. I feel them grow, and I place a hand on my mouth.

"What's wrong with my teeth?" I mumble, more to myself than anyone else. They turn sharply towards me. Zero is instantly standing in front of me.

"She doesn't know. She's forgotten everything." He mutters. He grabs my hand that is covering my mouth. He pries my mouth open.

"Yeah. You're fangs are back." He says, sounding like he's also talking to himself.

"F-fangs?" I yelp. "I have FANGS?" I touch my teeth. They've become sharp and pointed. Longer and more curved. I wrench back my hand, alarmed by this fascinating but hauntingly horrible revelation.

"Yeah. You're a vampire, a pureblood at that." Zero says, nodding. He turns to Kaname. "It's like teaching a child who's just discovered their fangs."

"Um, Zero, I wouldn't say that if I were you. She might have just woken up, but, she's still a pureblood after all." Kaname says, cringing backwards as he sees me raise my hand. I lift it higher and hit Zero in the back of the head.

"Don't EVER speak like that to me again." I growl. I gasp, taking the breath in sharply. I put a hand on my mouth. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" My voice is muffled behind my hand.

"I-it's alright." Zero mumbles, rubbing the back of his head. "I deserved that."

"N-no. You didn't." I whisper incredulously, shaking my head.

"Well, lets get you out of here." Zero smiles at me tenderly, making my heart melt.

"Yeah, lets." I whisper, smiling too.

Part 2. The return home Coming Soon


	2. Hiatus

Update and Hiatus

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. I'm putting this story on a temporary hiatus, as I am finding Vampire Knight not particularly appealing at the moment, and have utter writers block for this. This'll definitely be back, I'm just not sure when. **

**I am sorry, if you guys get angry, I just don't have any inspiration for it.**

**So, I hope you understand, and wait until I get back on track with it.**

**SWAT out.**


End file.
